


Chocolate

by Biza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Biza
Summary: Some people believe Lindt is the superior chocolate, while others are not as difficult to please. (I happen to agree with Harry, while certain members of my fantabulous Yahoo group agree with Draco.)





	

Harry popped another chocolate into his mouth and sucked on it while keeping a wary eye on Draco. The wrinkled nose was kind of cute, but the abject horror was a bit daunting.

“ _What_ are you eating?”

“Sh’clate.” Harry swallowed. “Want some?”

“I’ve already made the mistake of trying one and _that_ is NOT chocolate.”

“Sure it is.” He was already unwrapping another piece. “‘S good.”

“What’s in that thing?”

“Er, peanut butter. I think. It’s Reese’s.”

Draco offered him a flat stare, arms crossed over his chest. “Reese’s.”

“Uh huh. They make bigger ones, too. These are just the miniatures.”

That at least made Draco’s eyes crinkle at the edges, revealing his amusement. “Since when do you like them small?”

“Since I started seeing you,” Harry retorted, ducking the hex that flew from Draco’s wand.

“I’ll show you small, you titchy little Gryffindor.”

At peace with his lack of height but knowing when to run, Harry grinned as he snagged the bag of chocolates before racing from the room.

~~Finite~~


End file.
